Computers have become increasingly commonplace in our world and offer a variety of different functionality. Some computers are designed primarily for individual use, while others are designed primarily to be accessed by multiple users and/or multiple other computers concurrently. These different functionalities are realized by the use of different hardware components as well as different software applications that are installed on the computers.
Although the variety of available computer functionality and software applications is a tremendous benefit to the end users of the computers, such a wide variety can be problematic for the developers of the software applications as well as system administrators that are tasked with keeping computers running. Many computing systems contain a large number of different components that must work together and function properly for the entire computing system to operate properly. If a component fails to function properly, one or more other components that rely on the failed component may likewise function improperly. A component may fail to function properly due to a software failure and/or a hardware failure. These component failures result in the improper operation of the associated computing system.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to identify a component (or components) within a computing system that is responsible for the improper operation of the computing system.